Gaurdian Huntress
by Blackace70
Summary: When Akiza's is found dying due to a break in robbery Yusei makes an unimaginable deal to save her life. Now bound by a contract Yusei has become the Devil's most powerful demon. And when a mysterious force rises on earth SHE must use her new powers to stop them for not only due their intentions effect earth but it threathens the very foundation of Heaven and Hell. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Deal

Akiza was on the floor clutching her chest where she got shot. She was giving raspy breathing as she gave a sick like cough causing a fair amount of blood came out of her mouth.

"Akiza!" Yusei called out worried

"Ooh by the sound of that it seems like she's right near the edge. So Yusei… Do we have a deal?" A mysterious man asked calmly

Yusei gritted his teeth as he stared at the dagger in hand hesitantly unsure on what to do.

"_You guys probably ask yourselves this from time to time… When it comes to your friends how far would you go to help them out?" _Yusei narrated _"With me I'd go as far as to make a deal with someone who you definitely do not want to mess with. This all started with just a normal day for me and my friends…"_

_-Earlier that day-_

It was a nice bright sunny day in the peaceful city of New Domino-

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BOYS DO IN HERE?" A voice screamed

Well . . . almost peaceful; in a small apartment in the city; three men were getting chewed out by the elderly landlady: Zora. The three men (A/N: Or three stooges in my opinion) were none other than Jack, Bruno and Crow; who was right now was trying to explain the huge destroyed apartment they were standing in. Apparently it involved building a duel runner. This is what happened earlier

-X-

Jack Crow and Bruno was building an improved Duel Runner for Bruno or more like Crow and Bruno were building it Jack was on the couch drinking his daily coffee while reading the newspaper. Crow grew a huge tick mark on his head at the sight

"Jack I thought you said you were gonna help us?" He stated pissed

"I am helping… I'm supervising your progress" Jack said eyes still on the paper

"You're not even doing that either." Crow pointed out

Jack took his eyes off the paper and turned his attention to the fuming orange haired thief and blue haired mechanic who was continuing to on the engine oblivious to everything around him. Not even a full minute passed before he went back to reading

"There you see I supervised." Jack said smugly

Crow snapped as he took a small wrench and threw it towards Jack. And while he missed his target he hit the second best thing: Jack's coffee. The said man went wide eye as he stared at the caffeinated drink spilled to the floor. Time just stopped as Jack started seeing red while Crow's fate was sealed.

Because we all know the golden rule:

'_He who disturbs thy king's coffee, will suffer divine wrath of grand maliciousness from thy king himself.' _Or in modern language 'Don't ever **EVER** screw with Jack's coffee unless you want an iron lung.'

In his enraged state Jack picked up the wrench and threw it back at Crow full force. Anticipating that he ducked quickly in time whereas Bruno wasn't so lucky. The poor man who was minding his own business got cracked in the back of his head by the flying tool causing him to keel over and start a series of chain reactions. When he got hit the tool he was using accidently punctured the engine causing it and the runner to blow up. During the explosion one of the tires popped off and started flying everywhere.

(A/N: And funny thing about tires; if given enough force it can become a dangerous weapon)

As the tire was bouncing around destroying everything Jack and Crow tackled each other as they rolled around beating the living hell out of each other. At that (UN)fortunate timing Zora had entered the apartment for a surprise visit/inspection. She saw everything from the destroyed environment to Bruno unconscious next to the bike; and well to say she was shocked at the sight would be an understatement. Before she could say anything she ducked her head immediately at the flying tire that nearly took her head off. She stared back at the tire before looking back at the boys with a murderous expression on her face.

"BOYS!" she screamed at the top of her lung

On a dime Jack and Crow stopped their rolling around fist inches from their faces while Bruno woke up holding his head in pain. They saw the royally pissed Zora standing at the top of the stairs and only one thing popped into their mind

'_Crap'_

-X-

"Uh w-well you see the thing is-" Crow stammered trying to explain

"I don't want to hear it." Zora cut in rudely before pinching the bridge of her nose "Every time, every single time I come here there's always a problem with you three. My sanity is wearing thin with you."

"Wind blows both ways with that comment." Jack said bluntly

"Excuse me Atlas?"

"Jack please just shut up man." Crow pleaded as he facepalmed

"No, you know that's fine because you know what like I said: I'm at my wits end with you three." Zora started "The next time this place looks like Armageddon I'm throwing you out on the spot. I don't care if you have a valid excuse, I don't care if you didn't do it you're gone. I'm done."

"You're bluffing." Bruno said hoping she was

"Am I?" Zora smirked wickedly "Am I really?"

At that moment the front door opened again to reveal two more people. One was a tall man who had black crab like hair with yellow highlights. He wore a black and red shirt, grey pant and brown boots along with a blue jacket. He had and azure colored eyes. The second was a woman a little shorter than the man; she had burgundy hair, auburn colored feline eyes. She was carrying a briefcase book bag. She was wearing the New Domino High School uniform which was a white button shirt, red jacket, black skirt, black thigh high stockings and red shoes. The two was none other than Yusei and Akiza.

Yusei looked to see Zora and his friends in the living room with a huge mess around them "Hey everyone uh what happened?" He greeted/asked

"Hey Yusei um sorry about the room but there was a bit of an accident." Crow explained

"I see" Yusei mused then turned to Zora "Hello Zora to what do we owe this visit?"

Zora went from angry to caring when she saw Yusei "Oh I just came here to check to see that everything was in order." She replied warmly

"Notice how the Evil Queen's Black Heart melts the moment she see Yusei" Jack muttered to Crow and Bruno who nodded in agreement before stiffening when they saw Zora's glare.

"So anyways…" Zora started turning back to Yusei and Akiza "Who's your friend?"

"Zora this is my friend Akiza." Yusei introduced "Akiza I'd like you to meet the nice landlady Zora."

"Hi" She greeted a bit shyly

"Hello dear it's nice to meet you." She greeted back

"So Zora, were we interrupting anything when we came in." Yusei questioned looking at the destroyed environment

"Unfortunately yes Yusei; you see thanks to your 'friends' I've been to the point to evicting all of you." Zora said solemnly "I have nothing against you personally but at time like this I just don't know how to deal this anymore."

"And you're evicting us now?" Yusei asked surprised normally Yusei would be calm and collected but when it came to things like this he took it very seriously

"No not now; I'm giving them one last chance mainly because of you." Zora replied as she went to the door and gave one last glare to the three boys "Remember boys this is your LAST CHANCE."

And with that she left; Crow sighed irritably while Jack just muttered 'Old Hag'. Akiza looked and understood why Zora got angry with them; the place look like a huge fight broke out.

Yusei just sighed "Great" he mused

"Nice lady" Akiza said a little sarcastic

"Yeah well despite the attitude Zora's a nice and caring person." Yusei stated "Provided you don't anger her of course."

"Yeah well maybe she's nice to you Yusei." Crow said earning a confused look from the said man "Think about it every time we get into trouble or something bad with the engine happens we take the heat yet she's soft on Yusei. Why?"

"Because unlike you he's not stupid enough to get into trouble Crow." Jack answered bluntly which caused Crow to whip his head towards him brandishing another tick mark

"Excuse me I know you're not talking about stupidity." Crow fired back "Remember your retarded moment of getting into an argument with Zora RIGHT when our rent was due. If Yusei didn't plead with her and calmed her down we would have been kicked out the first two weeks in; which brings me to my next subject: your lazy ass not having a job."

"Wow Crow when did you suddenly turn into my wife?" Jack smirked

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN-"

The argument escalated when both of them started yelling at the same time; Yusei sighed as he went in and tried to stop it; whereas Bruno who got an ice pack during the scene noticed Akiza still by the door shuffling her feet looking down and decided to walk up to her and introduce himself

"You must be Akiza Izinski; I'm Bruno nice to meet you" Bruno introduced warmly

Akiza jerked her head in surprised by Bruno sudden presence "Likewise Bruno" she replied in a low voice

Bruno saw this and asked "Shy?"

That earned a surprised look from the teenage girl when he figure it out; she nodded weakly in agreement while Bruno gave a toothy grin

"You don't need to be so scared of us. It's not like we're gonna bite or anything." Bruno stated jokingly

"Sorry it's just that… I'm still getting use to trusting others." Akiza stated sadly

"Oh well maybe I shouldn't have bothered you." Bruno said solemnly

"No it's not you" Akiza said quickly "Like I said I usually keep to myself I'm not use to this."

"May I ask why?" Bruno prodded

"My past is a little… dark to say the least. My whole life everyone even my own family treated me like some kind of monster." She started getting a little angry "They casted me away like the freak they thought I was."

"Uh why do they call you a freak?" Bruno asked curious

"I uh… well I um" She stuttered not sure how to answer "I have 'Special Powers' that I'm not proud of."

Bruno saw how she was struggling to explain and decided to drop the subject for her sake "If you don't want to answer that's fine. I don't want to pressure you with something you're not comfortable with." Bruno said

Akiza sighed in relief "Thanks"

Then Yusei walked up to them completely exhausted "They're not stopping anytime soon." He breathed heavily

"Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna go lay down. My head is killing me." Bruno said walking away leaving the two teens

"Yeah come on; let's go to my room too until it quiets down." Yusei suggested

Akiza agreed as they went upstairs to leave the two brawlers, but not without hearing one last comment from Crow

"YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER ONE YOU PRETENTIOUS BASTARD!"

-X-

Once inside Yusei closed the door and turned to Akiza "Just put your briefcase anywhere."

She set it on the bed and sat down then started giggling softly "You're friends are… interesting"

Yusei joined in the soft laugh "Yeah sorry about that. When I intended to introduce you to my friends I didn't expect to walk you in on an MMA Fight."

"Still they seem pretty nice especially Bruno." She said as she rested her back against the headboard of the bed "He was so kind to me even though I was kind of closed towards him."

Yusei sat at the side of the bed then laid back "That's what happens open yourself up to other people. Even if you're showing a little bit of your emotions it can go a long way when making true friends."

"So tell me more about Jack and Crow." Akiza asked intrigued

"Well Crow despite his rough outlook he's a nice and caring guy; granted he has his 'moments' of… perverted-ness to put it bluntly he's always ready to help out friends in need. And Jack well… I can't explain him to well other than the fact that he's the type of person who doesn't expresses his emotion too much, and has a… shall I say addiction to coffee." Yusei explained chuckling softly "To put it simply even though they can act out sometimes when needed to they can be the most reliable people you can count on."

"Wow and you guys have been friends for a long time?" Akiza questioned

"Yep like I said we may disagree sometimes but the others times we always have each other's backs

Akiza smiled until her stomach started rumbling. Yusei grinned "Hungry?"

Akiza nodded as they left the room and headed downstairs. When they got downstairs they saw that the place was deserted they noticed a note on the kitchen table

'_Dear Yusei _

_Sorry for leaving so sudden but after me and Jack beat each other half to death_

_We figured we needed a break. So I decided to go to Martha's for a while and Jack well_

_God knows where he went; the point is we agreed that we're gonna be gone for about a week. To get _

_Away from Zora. Save her an inevitable aneurism. Just thought we give you the heads up._

_Also in case you don't see Bruno he went to hospital; apparently the blow to the head he got from the _

_Wrench did a lot more damage than he originally thought… so yeah see ya in a week._

_-Crow_

_P.S- That girl with the huge rack I noticed earlier; was she your girlfriend? If so how did you bag her and where? I NEED DETAILS MAN BECAUSE THAT IS NOT FAIR!'_

Yusei rolled his eyes after he finished reading the letter "Nice to know they took the liberty to tell through via letter." He mused sarcastically before crumpling the paper

"I'm surprised all this happened so quickly. I mean we were only in your room for a few minutes."

Yusei sighed "At least I'll have peace and quiet. You know how loud and obnoxious it can get around here?"

Akiza was about to reply until her stomach started to rumbling routine again. Yusei chuckled while she blushed embarrassed. They walked into the kitchen to see what was there to eat but there was nothing edible neither in the cabinet nor in the fridge. Yusei was surprised when he saw that there was rarely anything in the kitchen; the one thing that he always found annoying is whenever they go out to buy grocery they end up buying some other things they didn't really need; for example Jack with his coffee, sometimes Bruno with ramen and Crow with his 'magazine'. Basically it was just a lot of excess crap that really didn't benefit for them.

"Well seeing as there is nothing to eat here how about I run out and grab us something to eat?" Yusei suggested

"Okay"

Yusei got on his runner and drove off. Later that time a mysterious hooded figure walked up to Poppo Time and started banging the door violently. Akiza thinking its Yusei decided to open the door letting the man in.

"Back so soon Yu… sei?" She mused surprised the hooded figure who smiled and walked in causing her to step back

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The mysterious figure said taking out a gun. Akiza was paralyzed with fear scared of what was going to happen next.

-X-

In another part of the world in some palace/fortress a figure was lying casually on the floor obliviously reading a manga. The person was a grown man who was wearing a red and black jumpsuit and mask that looked somewhat like a mercenary. He had two swords strapped to his back, two gun holsters on his waist and legs and a mini grenade packet on the back. He was laughing maniacally when he hit a certain page of the graphic novel.

"HA HA THAT IS HILARIOUS!" He practically screamed

"**DEADPOOL****!" **A voice shouted

"Aw crap" the said being mused face palming when he heard that voice

He turned around to see a woman with a sexy hourglass figure. She had long orange hair that went down all the way to the bottom of her back; she wore a black training bra like shirt and skinny latex pants with a red strip running down the side; she had red gloves and ankle boots. She stared at the man who on the floor with piercing black eyes.

"There you are lazy ass." The woman said pissed "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I'm reading a manga novel." He replied bluntly "What do you think I'm doing **Volcana**."

"Well get off your butt we got work to do." Volcana stated earning mock quizzical stare from Deadpool

"What work our force already took care of everything so that leaves us to screw around and do whatever we want." The mercenary said looking back at the book "So why don't back to your room and re-shove that 10-foot fiery pole up your butt."

Volcana instantly grew a huge tick mark as she summoned two fireballs in her hands "WHAT WAS THAT YOU HALF-ASSED HITMAN?"

Just as Deadpool was about to make another wise crack a deathly calm voice interrupted both of them

"Is there a problem in here?"

Both subordinates froze at the voice as they turned their heads to see the person who could literally scare someone half to death with just his gaze. The person in question was a man who was standing on the balcony above them he had a black cape/cloak that covered his body as he was silhouetted against the shadow; all you could just see was the redness from the man visors. He brought out his hand which glowed red as he lift both the titans up towards him who right now was close to wetting themselves.

"I can hear you from all the way to my room." The man stated in menacing calm voice "I shouldn't have to hear from my room."

"S-sorry master" Volcana squeaked nervously

"Sorry boss man" Deadpool said with a hint of arrogance

"Never mind that; let's go the time has come for our plan to begin." The anonymous man said walking away. Both of the henchmen stared at each other before pleading to their master to let them down who merely snapped his fingers and they immediately fell to the balcony floor with swirly eyes.

"Thank you" they said dizzy

-X-

Back in New Domino Yusei was riding back to Poppo Time bags full of food. He reached the building and was about to head inside until something caught his eye the door was wide open and there was a broken window. He ran inside and went wide eyed as soon as he saw the sight; the place was ransacked furniture tossed place broken pictures and etc. Yusei kept wondering what happened until he heard something made his heart stop. Akiza on the floor surround in a small pool of blood.

"AKIZA" he shouted rushing to her checking her condition "Are you okay what happened?"

The said girl slowly opened her eyes and stared at him weakly. She tried to answer but just coughed up blood, instead of answering she dropped her left hand which revealed something shocking; a hole was present in her chest near her heart which showed that she had been shot. Yusei wasting no time immediately got some cloth rag and pressed down on it to stop the bleeding. He lifted her head up gently

"Hang on Akiza I'm gonna get you to the hospital." Yusei said earning a very weak smile from the woman. Just as he was about to pick her up and head out he heard a demonic chuckle from behind him. He turned around to see a matured man in a suit a leather coat-over jacket holding a black cane with a skull at the head of it and wore a skull ring. He stared at the crab haired teen with red eyes in amusement.

"Such a noble and valiant effort Yusei Fudo, but it is futile in the end." The man said simply earning a confused look from the teenage

"What do you mean by that?"

"This girl will be dead long before you reach the hospital." The man said simply "You may as well give up now and let her accept her fate."

Yusei snapped as he grabbed the man by his collar lifting him up slightly "Who the hell do you think you are to say that?" He demanded

The man was unfazed at the force as he just smirked "Someone who can help you to save your friend's life."

"Oh yeah and how can you do that?"

"I could explain to you but I don't think it would benefit your friend there."

Yusei mentally slapped himself; for every second Akiza was not being tended she was slowly slipping away to eternal darkness that was death. He looked back at the man and sighed in defeat and frustration

"Say for a second I believe you when you said you could help." He started "What could you do?"

The man released himself from Yusei's grip and fixed himself. Just then he snapped his fingers and in a blaze of fire appeared a certain type of document paper and next to it a jagged demonic daggers which floated to Yusei's hand

"What's this supposed to be?" he asked confusedly

"This is a contract of mine. If you 'sign' it the deal will set and Akiza will live." The man explained grinning devilishly "But once you do that your services will belong to me as I have a task and for it to succeed a suitable host is required."

Yusei was just shocked at the ultimatum; even though signing the contract would save Akiza but what would happen to him once it was done. His thoughts was cut short when he heard Akiza's loud raspy breathing and coughing signaling she was getting worse.

"Akiza!" Yusei called out worriedly

The man chuckled at the sight "Ooh by the sounds of that it seems like she's right near the edge. So Yusei… do we have a deal?"

-X-

"_So this brings us right back to where we were." Yusei narrated_

-X-

Yusei stared at the dagger hesitantly not sure if he should go with it, but after looking back at Akiza one more time his resolve was hardened as he looked at the mysterious man

"What do I have to do?" he asked silently but loud enough for the man to hear

"I just need a drop of you blood." He answered a little darkly

Yusei winced at the reply but complied with the request. He slowly removed his glove and put the knife on his index finger; he gritted his teeth from the brief sharp pain he received from cutting himself. He walked to the contract putting the blood soaked finger on it and made a little slash like mark on where the dotted line was. Instantly the man's eyes brighten up for a moment

"Ah yes that will do nicely." He mused

Yusei clutched his wounded finger and glared at the man "Alright I sign the contract now stick to your word and help Akiza." He pleaded half demanding as well

Being the 'gentleman' that he was the man using his cane hit the floor twice and immediately there was a ring of fire surrounding Akiza, she glowed as every part of her body started to heal. A few moments later the light disappeared the blood around her was gone and she was unconscious breathing softly. Yusei just could believe his eyes the man was true to his word and he save Akiza; he didn't questioned how or why he did it he was just glad that she was okay.

"Thank you" Yusei mused to the man "Really thank you."

"Don't thank me yet now you need to keep your part." The man stated seriously as he pointed his cane at the teen "Brace yourself Fudo for I am about to bestow my greatest creation on you."

Yusei was a little confused by what he meant until he started screaming in pain and started glowing purple. Akiza started to flutter her eyes open as she saw Yusei transforming; she quickly shuts her eyes to shield the blinding light

"Yusei…" she mused quietly "What's happening to you?"

He started transforming his body growing smaller by a little as he started to gain different features; his hair instead of it being in its crab like form it dropped down to bangs and the back of her hair grew longer all the way halfway down to 'his' back. 'He' had black dragon/vampire wings on 'his' back and had a red pointy devil tail. His body… well let's just say 'he' wasn't a man anymore; His male features were switched with woman's features including a lustrous hourglass figure and an inhumanely large chest that automatically puts Akiza's rack to shame by a mile. Yusei wore a sapphire blue strapless mini dress with a little slit on one side to add more movement for her legs, spaghetti strap high heel open toed shoes. For accessories/weapons she had a silver chain wrapped around her chest and had a holster holding blue twin double barrel pistols each on both of them read _'Seductive Lust'_ in sultry handwriting.

She opened her glowing royal purple eyes at the man who was grinning widely

"Welcome to earth" He greeted excitedly "…My lovely guardian."

End of Chapter

**Well finally the first chapter of my story is up and running. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fanfic so please go easy and no flames they will be ignored and will just be a waste of time. Anyway sorry if the first chapter is a little crappy I seem to always have a problem with the first chapter. Also if you have a problem with Yusei being turned into a girl or fem Yusei period don't bother reading the rest of my story. Other than that I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

**Until next time my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Players come together

In the mysterious palace our still unknown figure was sitting in his chair staring at a huge screen monitor that displayed a global map. He pressed a button which caused to show six mini screens on the map on certain place; on each one it displayed a temple like building in a different environment. Right now he was not happy because of a little mishap and 'problem' that's made itself known he was forced speed up his plans. He swished his crimson colored drink around as he closed his eyes remembering the whole ordeal

_Flashback_

_The mysterious figure found himself face to face with a heavily breathing dark haired man _(A/N: The same guy from Chapter 1) _He grinned widely at the man's poor condition who just gave him a mean glare._

"_Give up old man your powers are weak." The MF stated smugly_

"_**Pride**__" He snarled_

"_You made the mistake of fighting in an attempt to stop me __**Rath**__." Pride said "And because of that you brought forth your doom."_

_Rath just smiled as Pride lunged at him with a dark blade summoned he slammed his cane on the floor and caused an explosion field throwing Pride off guard and sending him to a wall. Rath walked up to him and pointed his cane in a threatening manner._

"_And apparently you underestimated me; you've forgotten I taught you everything you know." Rath stated _

"_True but even if you can handle me; can you take my subordinates?" Pride asked snapping his fingers_

_As if on cue Deadpool appeared in front of Rath and dealt an X slash blow causing him to stagger backwards; before he could do anything Volcana appeared and sent a powerful fireball square in his chest sending him flying even more. Two shadow figures jumped into the air guns in hand and unleashed a Hail Mary of bullets towards him. Rath slammed into the wall after suffering the barrage of attacks he found his neck had been surrounded by blades via swords and scythes courtesy of the last two shadow figure. _

_Pride smirked as dusted himself nonchalantly "It appears this is checkmate old man." He sneered "Any last words?"_

"_Even if you get rid of me you would you be able to handle… __**Huntress**__" Rath smirked_

_The minute that named chimed in everyone except for Pride started tremble; it wasn't visible but you could see the look of fear in their eyes. Everyone in the other life has known Huntress as the top bounty hunter, assassin you name it she's done it. If she were to be called out to a mission nothing could stop her from completing it no matter what got in her way. She was definitely someone you did not want to mess with._

"_Ooh is that a scent of fear I sense in you?" Rath questioned smugly_

"_More like delusions of grandeur emitting from you." Pride fired back calmly "If you think that she will be able to stop me then I say send your precious Huntress."_

"_He, he, he we'll see about that."_

_And with that Rath disappeared in a field of fire before anyone could do anything. While everyone started muttering around to one another while Pride kept quiet. Despite maintaining his calm demeanor on the inside he was sweating; while he wasn't going to admit that Huntress scared him he was going to admit that she could be a threat to him. He snapped his fingers causing a thunderous echo gaining everyone attention._

"_Everyone leave I need to think about our next move."_

_Flashback End_

Pride opened his eyes as a female servant appeared behind him without even looking he gestured the maid over to him

"Yes what is it?" He asked

The lady bowed "Everything is set Master Pride we are awaiting your next orders." She answered calmly

Pride smiled as he finished his drink; he stood up and walked towards the screens before looking back at the servant

"Well then lets us begin"

-X-

Back in New Domino city Rath was grinning widely as the transformation completed. Huntress looked around the destroyed apartment in slight confusion before facing Rath

"Hello Huntress" the man greeted "How are you feeling?"

"Crappy" Huntress answered in a sexy lustrous voice "Where are we?"

"Earth in the modern time era where everything is calm; and all the humans are living a peaceful life."

"Funny because from where I'm standing I thought we were in one of a destroyed home in the still ongoing war we had with Sanctum." She joked deadpanned before snapping her finger and almost if by magic the trashed room they were standing in was transformed back into its nice clean state.

"You have a very colorful sense of humor." Rath stated sarcastic oozing with every word

"And you have a tendency of beating around the bush when it comes to talking about certain subjects." Huntress snapped back in irritation "Why have you brought me here anyway? Because it's not like you just to bring me all the way here just to say hi."

Rath sighed "So eager to get straight to the point. Fine the reason I have brought you here is because we have a bit of a problem that is starting to make itself known to earth."

"And that would be?" Huntress prodded

"Pride"

Huntress wide eyed as soon as the named was uttered; before she could say anything the window glass shattered and jumping through were two black creatures with violet/red tint and flames emitting around its body. They roared menacingly as they charged widely towards Huntress; there was a brief flash before the creatures stopped in their tracks with two holes in their heads causing them to implode. Huntress just merely shook her head in disappointment before looking at Rath.

"Give me a minute?" she asked politely before walking outside, once out she found herself in front of a horde of monsters followed by three giants with clubs in hand. Huntress smirked as she put her guns back in her holsters and took out her chains; she tightened her grip on them and they started blazing crimson red.

"I guess you're supposed to be the 'Welcome' Committee?" She asked smugly earning loud roars "Well then show me a good time boys."

A horde of monsters started charging towards her then jumped claw raised, Huntress brought back her chains before swinging it towards the monsters cleaving them in half then bursting into flames. She then jumped up and brought her leg down one of the giants causing a huge crater as it crashed down. Out of nowhere there was flying bird like creatures homing in on Huntress who noticed them just in time for her to react. She wrapped her chains around the unconscious giant before spreading her wings and taking to the sky with the giant in tow.

Akiza who was standing on the doorstep watched the scene in disbelief. She wasn't sure that what she was seeing was either real or just a dream; if it was real then had happened that all of this is happening. Before she could think of anything as she was interrupted by a voice calling out from behind

"I take it you're fully well Miss Izinski?"

The teenage girl jumped up slightly as she turned to look at Rath "W-who're you supposed to be?" she asked nervously

"Do not be afraid Akiza, me nor my Guardian: Huntress do not mean you any harm." Rath assured

"Huntress"

Rath simply walked up next to her and pointed to Huntress/Yusei in the air who was shooting magnum bullets at the monster below "I must admit even though her powers is not a hundred percent being that she is using your friend's body she handling pretty well."

"Friend… wait a minute that's Yusei?"

Rath smiled "Indeed it is"

Akiza's expression on a dime changed from confused to shocked and slightly horrified. What did Yusei do to turn himself into that and why? She was so busy coming with so many questions she didn't know a creature creep up in front of her. Huntress saw the monster and Akiza distracted and she dived bombed towards them.

"LOOK OUT" She cried towards her

Akiza snapped out of her train of thought a little too late as the creature rushed at Akiza. Huntress brought out her gun and aimed it towards the monster. There was a fired shot as the creature lunged and everything went white.

-X-

On the outskirts of town high in the clouds a ray of light shined down on a cliff. Coming down it was a pink convertible hummer inside were two girls one had blond spikey hair and crystal blue eyes; she wore a red a red mini dress, gold bracelet and hoop earrings, and red stilettos shoes. The second girl was sporting a gothic-like look; she had teal colored eyes and long violet hair with pink highlights on her bangs and at the bottom, the hair goes all the way down to her knees and wrapped around her body leaving the front exposed. She was wearing a Lolita like dress, blue bow, black and purple stockings, and black pumps.

"So this is earth huh?" The blond stated as she kicked her feet up "Doesn't look all that great."

"Yeah well we're not here to sight-see sis, we're here to complete our mission." The Goth reminded

"I know I know- huh… Oh Crap"

"What is it?"

"Look"

The dark haired woman looked at the sky and her eyes widened. In the air were two boys who seem no older than 6 years old and had big draco-wings; they looked around before flying off toward the city. The girls looked at each other bewildered

"Those were…" the Lolita started

"The key to our mission" the blond finished grinning widely "Let's go _**Stocking**_"

"Right _**Panty**_"

The said blond smirked as she set the hummer to 4 wheel drive and drove off the cliff after them. And with that the rest of the night went on everyone doing their own task.

-X-

"YUSEI" Screamed Akiza as she jerked herself up from bed, she immediately covered her mouth as her chest was beating heavily. When her heart settled down she stared at the room she was in quizzically "Where am I?"

She looked around the environment wondering how she got here until she wide eyed realizing that she was… in her room, laying in her bed, dressed in her pajamas. She kept staring at her hands confused how she got here

"_Was all of that…just a dream?" _

"Good you're awake I was worried about you."

Akiza turned her head to see the last person she expected to be in front of her

"HUNTRESS?" The girl smiled and shook her head 'no' "Then who…"

"Akiza if I'm not Huntress who could I be?"

Akiza's Mind: **U.U; Tick…Tick…Tick…BOOM! O_O**

"Y-Yusei." She stuttered earning a nod "Y-You're…"

"I know"

"That meant I had…"

"I know"

"And you had to…"

"I know"

"And know you're-"

Yusei put her hands on Akiza's lips as she shushed her softly "I know" she mused lowly

"What happened?"

Yusei explained everything about he or she struck a deal with Rath to save her, and in doing so he transformed and was now Huntress. By the end of the explanation Akiza was bearing a sad and regret expression.

"I'm sorry." She muttered

"Akiza…"

"It is none of this would happen if I hadn't answered the door."

"Akiza don't blame yourself you thought it was me and you replied it's normal."

"And I supposed it's normal to strike a deal with a mysterious being just to save someone like me, some random girl who an outcast."

Yusei's eyes widened "Akiza?"

"Ever since when I was young I've always been a problem to everybody regardless of what I thought or did and now that I look at you this just proves it." Akiza stated gesturing to Yusei's new form "Maybe it would have been best I you had just left me die and just spare you the-"

"AKIZA"

The said red head was startled by the sudden shout; Yusei grabbed her shoulders and looked at her softly "While I may not be too happy about what happened last night, the one I don't regret was seeing you getting healed and another chance to live." She spoke in a low voice "And if that meant spending the rest of my life a girl and part demon serving under Rath then I'll kindly deal with it."

Akiza was shock to hear someone say that they didn't regret doing anything to help her especially this from Yusei who's she's only known for a while now. Then out of nowhere surprising her even more was Yusei planting a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush profusely. Akiza's mouth was left wide open trying to say something while Yusei caressed her face and whispered into her ear

"I don't ever want you thinking like that again because you're not a problem especially to me. And regardless of me knowing you for almost a week it's safe for me to say my life would be nothing without you."

With that said Yusei got up and head for the door just as she was about to walk out she looked back at Akiza one more time "If you're going to go to school you got an hour and some change to get ready, have nice and safe day and I'll see you when you get out before I leave."

She shut the door leaving Akiza all alone, as soon as she left the apartment Yusei's covered her eyes with her bangs to hide her tears streaming down her face while heading back home.

-X-

High on top a building were the two boys from last night one of them was looking down at the city while the other was leaning against the wall trying to fight off sleep deprivation. The first boy had midnight black/blue hair with magenta-red highlights. He wore a Sapphire-blue shirt with a black flame graffiti style, black shorts, spike bands on each wrist and the middle of his arm, and Sapphire-blue knee high boots silver-gray tipped with a pure black stripe running down the middle and a gold bracelet wrapped around the top of the boots.

"Come on where are you?" the boy whined

"Ven" a voice called out

The said boy looked behind him to see the boy who looked exactly like him, the only difference was his highlights were golden, the shirt and boots were crimson-red, and the boot had a white stripe and was gold tipped. The boy looked at Ven with tired Sapphire orbs

"Are you even sure this is the right place?" he asked

"Without a doubt Geo" Ven said as he sat next to his twin "It's just a little longer okay?"

Geo groaned softly "You know we're gonna get in trouble if we stay here any longer."

"Don't worry it'll be- wait a minute" Ven stood up suddenly and his started twitching he ran to the edge of the building "This scent… Geo I can smell her."

"Geo wide eyed "What?"

"It's true she's near come on" Ven practically screamed as he brought out his wings and flew off

"W-Wait for me" Geo called as he chased after him

-X-

In New Domino High Akiza was sitting at her desk head laying down thinking about what Yusei told her this morning

'_Yusei said not to worry what he did, yet I can't help but worry. But I guess that seems that's all I can do.'_

"Akiza"

Akiza brought her head to see a girl with dark green hair and swirl like glasses

"Carly what's up" she asked

"Nothing with me" the dark haired girl replied "Um are you okay because you look horrible."

"Yeah I just had a…rough night." Akiza lied "Right now I wanna finish today so our vacation can start."

"Okay you know if you ever need someone to talk with I'm here."

Akiza smiled and nodded as the teacher walked in signifying class was starting. The morning went on pretty smoothly until there was a loud roar outside the building. Curious everyone even the teacher went to the window where they saw something that shocked and scared everyone especially Akiza. One of the giant monsters from last night was heading towards the school tearing up the campus in the process. It gave another roar as it swung it's club down creating a crater as well as an earthquake.

"How and why is this thing here?" she muttered to herself watching the scene not noticing Carly calling her

"Akiza come on we got to." She stated gesturing to the fleeing class

"R-Right"

Both girls followed the rest of the school out of the building and into the courtyard; just as Akiza along with everyone else was home free something or someone caught her eye. Two girls one with long blond hair and the other with short blue hair were backed up into the wall due to them falling behind and getting cornered by the titan. Feeling there was no time to tell anyone about this Akiza swallowed her fear and ran towards the monsters, which didn't go unnoticed by Carly

"Akiza wait where are you going"

Meanwhile Sherry and Mina the two girl the was currently cornered right now were hugging each other in pure fear they let out huge ear splitting screams as the beast raise its club. Before it brought it down there was a brick that hit the side of his head causing the monster to slowly to face Akiza

"Hey over here tall dark and ugly" she called out while mouthing 'Get Going' to both teens

Taking the hint both girls snuck past the giant quietly before running like hell to the schoolyard gate. Akiza sighed in relief as they got away but immediately wide eyed when she saw the 15-foot monster tower above foot raise. She lunged forward barely dodging it as the foot slammed to the ground; before she could even breathe Akiza did a backflip to avoid certain club being brought down on her. Unfortunately for her the giant grew a little wise to her actions and batted her into a wall full force with its free hand. The impact was so great it caused Akiza to lay there limp on the ground clutching her left arm in pain. She watched as the creature walked slowly to her bearing its club raised one more time; she closed her eyes ready to accept the pain until she heard a gunshot.

Akiza snapped her eyes open to see the monster crying in pain and the blunt object crashed on the ground with an addition feature… the monsters arm. Looking past the creature she was surprised to see Yusei standing in front of them bearing a shotgun and a demonic look on her face

"Bad Move" she mused

She fired another round this time destroying the being for good. When it finally disappeared Yusei went from angry to concerned as she rushed to the injure girl

"Akiza are you okay?" she asked while examining her

Akiza looked at her arm twitching in pain "I-I think my arm is broken" she replied in a wavering whisper

Hearing more than enough Yusei fumbled around with the shotgun turning it back into Huntress' signature guns and concealed them away; then she picked up Akiza bridal style making sure to be careful of the injured arm and walked away.

-X-

At the palace Pride was standing at the screen watching everyone heading towards each temple

"This is Pride what is your current location?" he asked/ordered

=X=

In some Marble Stone Garden in the sky:

"Yo boss man, Deadpool here announcing my arrival at the oh so ever beautiful _**Sky Sanctuary**_ in the United Kingdoms" Dead replied with his usual arrogant voice

=X=

In Italy at some café:

"Volcana here pleased to report of my successful arrival at _**Spagonia**_"

=X=

Somewhere deep in the African Jungle a white anamorphic hedgehog with its quills combed forward, it had dark green highlight streaks in its quills, red eye and black knee high jet-skate boots

"Lord Pride this is _**Aeon**_ I have arrived at _**Mazura**_ and I'm currently en route to the _**Temple of Obliviana**_"

=X=

High up in a tall sky scraper building were twin girls one had long neon green spiky hair while the other had neon light blue hair tied into a long spiky ponytail. They both wore a plain beige uniform the consisted of a suit, skirt, and a dark red tie. The ponytail haired twin had additional features which was white Kneesocks and glasses.

"_**Archfiends **_reporting from _**Empire City**_"

=X=

In a tropical island were two young girls in one piece swimsuits, one had long blond hair the other had dark pink hair the formed a bang that covered her left eye.

"_**Pandora Sisters**_ calling from _**Abadat**_"

=X=

And the last group was another set of twins, boy and girl. They teal green hair and dark beige colored eyes. The brother had a ponytail hair style and wore a black jacket and a blue sleeveless shirt with gold markings on it, black pants and blue sneakers with black straps, the sister had a pigtail hair style and wore the same outfit except her shirt and sneakers were pink.

"The _**Innocent Twins**_ are now arriving at… _**New Domino City**_" they said in unison

=X=

Pride let a small grin appear on his face "Good… everyone is in place" he mused "All of you know your task Commence your mission"

"Yes Master Pride"

End of Chapter

**Well people here I am with another chapter and as we just read: shit is about to get serious. Huntress is starting to make herself known to the world. Pride has unleashed his Ace Wildcards throughout the world and something tells me a huge battle is about to begin. Originally I was gonna make this longer but this felt like a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed it and please be kind enough to leave a review.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Akiza's Choice

Yusei and Huntress who was in spirit form floating next to Yusei were staring at Akiza wide eyed at what she just said.

"Akiza you want to what?"

Akiza gave a determined look "You heard me clearly Yusei the question is: Can you do it?"

"**Yes but Akiza, what you're asking for is something that can never be taken back." **Huntress stated **"Once you accept this it's stuck with you…permanently."**

"Are you sure you want this?" Yusei asked worriedly

Akiza bit her lip as she stared at the ground in thought would she really be willing to go with this; she looked back at Yusei and gave a huge exhale.

-Earlier Today-

After the incident at school was over thanks to Yusei Akiza was now resting in her apartment; her broken arm thanks to Yusei again was now healed and was resting it in her room. Yusei in the meantime was in Akiza's living room lying on her couch watching T.V. she had figured on staying to keep an eye on Akiza for a little while before leaving. Huntress on the other hand had other thoughts.

"**Yusei?" **the said archfiend called mentally

"Yes?" The marked girl replied back

"**I think it's nice that you want to stay with her and I don't want to sound heartless but…stop what you're doing and let's go."**

The dark haired girl sat up slowly bearing a shocked/confused expression "Excuse me?"

"**Again I don't want to sound mean but we really have to go what with Pride's plan to do with the temples every second we're not doing anything is crucial on both sides."**

"I know that but you have to keep in mind Huntress since last night Akiza has been through hell having two near-death experiences. Because of that who knows what state of mind she's in right now until I know that she's emotionally stable I'm staying."

"**Yusei I can relate not wanting to leave someone you care for side very much, really I do." **Huntress started **"But you have to realize you can't be there for Akiza every time something happens to her."**

Yusei gaped "So you're saying that when we were about to leave and then I sensed that Akiza was in trouble and New Domino High I should've just ignored it?"

"**Hold on Yusei you know I did not say it like that."**

"Heh…funny it sure sounded like what you were going for."

Before Huntress could say anything the doorbell began to ring interrupting the arguing girls Yusei got from the couch _"How could that be?"_

Confused she went up to the door and looked through the peephole on the side making a quick mental note on reminding to add this to her apartment. She saw on the other side that it was Carly jumping up and down slightly impatiently waiting for the door to open. Yusei open it and let the anxious girl in

"Um can I help you?" she asked

Carly looked around before looking at Yusei "Is Akiza here please tell me she is." She asked/pleaded hoping to answer

"Yes as a matter she is." Yusei stated as she pointed to the room behind her "She's in her room resting actually."

The dark green hair girl slumped on Akiza's couch and gave a somewhat over dramatic sigh "That's a relief I guess I worried myself for nothing."

"Um not to sound rude but who are you?" Yusei asked eyeing Carly suspiciously

"My name is Carly Carmine I'm a friend of Akiza's." the said girl answered "And you're supposed to be?"

"Yusei I'm also a friend of Akiza's"

"Wait Yusei; as in Yusei Fudo?"

"Yes I wait…have we met before?"

"No but Akiza has talk about you once or twice." Carly explained "She told about how you helped her when she thought she had no one else other than me to be there for her; you gave her newfound Yusei."

The marked girl blushed at the compliment true that Yusei helped her ever since she met but she didn't think she helped that much, I mean all she did was give encouragement and comfort whenever she felt like it was needed; but hey if helped Akiza lift her spirits up she was glad all the same. Carly who was still sitting on the couch kicked her head back and let out another loud sigh which obviously didn't go unnoticed by Yusei.

"You okay?"

"I'm just a little tired I ran all the way from ND High to here non-stop." Carly said "I wanted to know what happened with Akiza after incident earlier."

"What incident?" Yusei asked playing dumb knowing full well what happened earlier

Carly proceeded to explain everything that happened from the monster attacking the school to Akiza saving Sherry and Mikage which she described who they were quickly to where Akiza dodged all of the monsters attacks to where she led it away and Carly couldn't see what happened anymore. Yusei sat there amazed while she wasn't really surprised at the last part it was still amazing at what Akiza had done. Even Huntress who was listening to the whole was amazed as well even though she knew little to nothing about Akiza one thing she did know: That Izinski got guts.

"…And that's what happened" Carly finished "After the teacher said it was safe I ran to where Akiza last was to see if she was all right but she wasn't there and that got me worried; so I grabbed our book bags snuck out of class and ran straight here."

"Wait 'Snuck out of Class' school's still going on for you?" Yusei asked in disbelief

"Yeah amazingly, you'd think with what just happen they'd cancel and start the vacation." Carly sighed "But I guess as long as no one got hurt it really doesn't matter to the school faculty."

Yusei merely shrugged before looking at the ground then she looked at Akiza's door before sighing and getting up "Carly I know this is sudden but I need you to do something for me." Yusei said looking the said girl

"Um okay?" she replied confused "What is it?"

Yusei lowered her eyelids and face faulted

-X-

During the time of Yusei's conversation with Huntress Akiza was sleeping soundly in her room

_-Akiza's Dream-_

_Akiza was floating in a dark purple and black void she looked around confusedly before turning around to see something shocking. In front of her was a girl who looked exactly like her except she wore a violet-red dress with purple gloves _(A/N: The outfit that Akiza wore when she was the Black Rose in the Anime.) _her bangs were down but swept to one side with a gold hairclip. Despite her bangs out of her face her eyes were still shrouded. _

"_Who are you?" She asked not without feeling a little intimidated_

_The figure smiled __**"I'm you or that is to say the other you."**_

"_Other…Me?"_

"_**I'm the exact opposite off what you are created from many things that are not in your nature, to what you don't want to be, especially what you choose and try to suppress; and I should know all of this."**__ The woman stated _

"_**I'm mean after all I am The Black Rose Witch."**_

_Akiza wide eyed as she floated away from her in shock BRW smirked_

"_**But seeing as how that's a mouthful, for the meantime you may call me…Rose."**_

_Akiza backed herself even more away from Black Rose. If there was one thing that she absolutely despised with herself; it was when she was the Black Rose Witch. You see our little rose Akiza Izinski had…powers, physic powers to be exact. To which she obtained at a young age and over time got more powerful and noticeable. Not many among the people who found out about it could handle and/or comprehend the Psychokinetic Powers for the sheer fact of its intimidating and terrifying forces. Those who did were purely disgusted by it, and while they could not do anything about it they went for the next thing: its bearer. And it was because of that the Black Rose Witch was born; a being of pure hate and rage who enjoyed causing pain suffering showing no remorse to anything. A being that slowly faded away the moment Akiza met Yusei Fudo._

"_What do you want?" Snarled Akiza_

_Rose put a hand over her heart in mock hurt __**"What is that how you treat someone who is a part of you?"**_

"_You're not a part of me Rose" Snapped Akiza "If anything you're just part of all the bad memories of all the pain I caused."_

_Rose disappeared and reappeared behind Akiza slowly caressing her face with the back of her hand making the psychic shudder_

"_**Now I can't be all bad if you enjoyed some of our torment we inflicted."**__ Rose stated __**"I'll admit…we did some things that would make even a sadist look stable but you know you loved it in the end."**_

"_No I didn't" Snapped Akiza "I hated every moment of it when I was the Black Rose and I was glad when I finally stopped."_

_Rose gave a neutral look __**"Yeah all thanks to your boyfriend or should I say girlfriend Yusei."**_

_Akiza turned and faced Rose with a scarlet red face which amused Rose to no end __**"Seems I've hit a nerve." **__She stated teasingly __**"That's a lovely shade of red you have on you."**_

"_Yusei is not my boyfriend nor is she my girlfriend" Akiza barked "She just a boy who up until last night got turned into a girl."_

"_**Yes keep straying from the truth because we both know how you TRULY feel."**_

_Akiza just huffed and turned her back to Rose again __**"Still I must admit that Yusei Fudo is some special person. In less than a week he…she has managed to make your life go from a living hell to somewhat enjoyable."**_

_Akiza kept quiet as Rose continued on_

"_**I can tell she cares about a lot that fact was proven last night when she sacrificed her well-being for you."**_

_Akiza gritted her teeth and let out a low growl as she look back at her dark self "Where are you going with this Rose?"_

_Rose sighed __**"Nowhere actually, but as I say all of this the question in mind begs to be asked: What are you going to do now?"**_

_Akiza stared at Rose quizzically "What do you mean?"_

_Rose smiled as she floated little closer towards Akiza_

-X-

Leaving Akiza's apartment and heading home Yusei was walking back to Poppo Time with a disheartened expression. She let out a sigh as she reached a stop sign remembering what she had asked Carly to do her a favor

_-Flashback-_

"_Carly I need you to do something for me." Yusei said_

"_Um okay…what is it?"_

"_When Akiza wakes up I want you to tell her that I left and I'm going to be away for a while." Yusei explained "And also tell her that I'll be back soon so she won't worry and to be careful." _

_Carly nodded "Okay I will but where are you going?"_

"_It's…somewhere that will be very beneficial." Yusei mused as she walked to the door "Let's just leave at that."_

_-Flashback End-_

Yusei shook the memory off as she crossed the street. Just as she was about to reach her destination she was snapped out of any thoughts she had in her head by the sounds of a very loud car horn

"STOCKING HURRY THE FUCK UP WE AIN'T GO ALL DAY!" Panty screamed from the car

Inside of a desert shop was the gothic woman coming out with two bags in hand and a royally pissed attitude on her face "SHUT UP PANTY I'M DONE ALL RIGHT? QUIT YOUR DAMN BITCHING!"

As Stocking stormed passed a startled Yusei muttering 'Excuse Me' as politely as she could both women tensed up as a spine-chilling feeling pass through them. Yusei wide eyed for second and gazed at Stocking who stared back with the same expression. They both stayed quiet for a few seconds before Yusei started walking away but not without casting one more glance from the corner of her eye. Stocking kept staring at the direction Yusei had left in with a serious expression confusing her sister.

"Stocking something the matter?" Panty asked

"…Nothing" Stocking mused quietly before getting into the car "Come on we wasted enough time in this city lets go."

Panty looked at her sister before shrugging it off and driving off out of the city and onto the highway

-X-

Back at Akiza's apartment Carly who was looking after Akiza was currently doing some work she had manage to bring with her before leaving school. The poor dark haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden crash like noise of Akiza's room door being slammed opened. Said red head rushed and looked around

"Yusei are you here?" Akiza called

"Akiza"

Akiza looked to see Carly staring at her while clutching her rapidly beating heart "Carly w-what are you doing here?"

"Watching over you like Yusei asked me to."

"Yusei where is she now?" Akiza asked frantically

"She just left not long ago saying that she needed to go away for a little while." Carly answered "She didn't tell me where she was going but she said not to worry about her."

"Do you know how long she's been gone?"

"Uhh about…5-10 minutes why?" Carly said looking at her watch

Akiza upon hearing bolted back into her room a few minutes later she came back out wearing instead of her school clothes she wore a red tube top, black skirt and boots with a black jacket. Carly gave a quizzical look as she watched Akiza head for the door

"Akiza, where are you going?"

Akiza looked back at Carly and put her hands on her shoulders "Look Carly I can't explain it right now, and in all honestly I don't think I can explain at all. But I've come to a realization about something and now I need to see Yusei right away."

Carly still confused by what Akiza was talking about decided not to question it. Ever since she met her Carly had always respected Akiza regardless of what other people thought; if Akiza had an opinion about something who was she to say otherwise

"Alright Akiza I won't stop you just be careful okay?" Carly pleaded softly

Akiza smiled as she hugged Carly "Thanks and I will." She said "Take care of my apartment while I'm gone okay, I'll call you later on tonight."

And with that Akiza ran out the building and made a beeline for Poppo Time apartments thinking only one thought in her mind _"Please be there, just please still be there."_

-X-

With Yusei she was currently standing in the backyard of Poppo Times she had taken care everything she had needed to; she had changed her clothing to make it…fit her body a little better. Her normal black and red shirt was remade into a sleeveless training bra style shirt, her jacket was shortened in length and went from long sleeve to short sleeve, instead of normal jeans she wore booty shorts, her brown gloves were replaced by short black fingertip-less strap on gloves, and her boots were also remade to fit her new size. Yusei after changing into her style had made sure to leave a note in the house just in case Bruno, Jack, or Crow had returned back to the apartment. She stared at sky as Huntress appeared next to her in spirit form

"**You ready Yusei?" **The Guardian asked

Yusei sighed "As ready as I ever will be I guess."

Yusei closed her eyes as she raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. At the tip of her index finger was a red flame. Pointing it at the ground she fired a stream of flames around in a circle while reciting the following:

_All the way from the fiery depths of Hell_

_I summon you _

_Rise up high into the sky _

_and take flight: __**Sadistic Masochist**_

As she finished her little chant the sky grew dark and an earthquake started to emit. Breaking out of the ground and soaring into the sky was a black and red jet on the side of the plane had an insignia of the Archfiend demons which was a golden bat like creature with scythe like wings. The plane flew around before stopping right over Yusei

"Okay let's-"

"WAIT"

Yusei turned to see Akiza running towards her "Akiza what are you doing here?"

Akiza put a finger up as if to say 'Give me a minute' due to the fact that she was breathing heavily though you really couldn't blame her because she did run from her apartment to here which is a fairly huge distance from each other. Once she regained her breath she looked up at Yusei with serious expression "I-I needed to see you before you left."

"Why?"

"Because I…I" Akiza started but stopped abruptly

"You…what"

Akiza bit her lip as she stared at the ground as she tried to sentences or even words nothing seemed to have come out of her mouth _"I can't do this" _she thought _"But…scared or not I have to try."_

"Um…Akiza"

"I-" She started out in a low voice "I want you to turn me into a demon."

Time just seemed to stop the moment Akiza said that sentence Yusei and Huntress who in her spirit form floating next to Yusei were staring at Akiza wide eyed at what she just said

"Akiza you want to what?"

Akiza gave a determine look "You heard me clearly Yusei the question is: Can you do it?"

"**Yes but Akiza what you're asking for is something that can never be taken back." **Huntress stated **"Once you accept this it's stuck with you…permanently."**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yusei asked worriedly

Akiza bit her lip as she stared at the ground once again in though, would she be really willing to go through with this; she looked back at Yusei and gave a deep breath

"…Yes"

=X=

In a mansion in another part of New Domino city a man with brown hair and was wearing a business suit New Domino senator Hideo Izinski was staring out the window until he suddenly heard the sound of something shattering. He rushed to where the sound came from to see woman in the kitchen who had burgundy red hair and was wearing a casual light blue dress. Hideo was over to his wife who was currently kneeling down in front of the broken pieces of fine china

"Setsuko what happened?" Hideo asked while examining the shattered plate

The matured woman looked up at her husband before glancing back down rubbing her arms "I was just washing the dishes when suddenly I felt a cold chill run past through me." She started "Next thing I know the plate falls to the grounds and breaks."

Hideo stared at his wife and immediately knew that she was not lying he looked at the plate one more time and gave a worried look

"_A cold feeling and a shattered plate." _He thought intently _"Why does that somehow feel like a bad sign?"_

=X=

Back with Yusei and Akiza they were standing a few distance away from each other; Yusei was brandishing her chain and stared at Akiza with a concerned look. Huntress was floating over Yusei looking down at Akiza

"**Are you ready Izinski?" **she asked earning a meek nod from the psychic girl **"Okay then…"**

"Akiza before I do this I want to know: Why?"

Akiza gave a solemn look

_-Flashback-_

"_**You're worried about Yusei aren't you?" **__Rose asked receiving no reply __**"She's leaving soon to who know where and you can't do anything but feel helpless."**_

_Akiza just remained quiet as her opposite-self kept talking_

"_**Yet I can feel it somewhere inside of you can't help but wanting to do something about it."**_

"_Even if I wanted to help what can I do?" Akiza finally spoke _

"_**I don't know you tell me; because I know before you would not have let anything stop you from doing what you wanted. To you the word 'can't' was never in your vocabulary."**_

_Akiza looked down and processed what Rose had said only to realize…she was right. Before Akiza was a strong independent woman who despite feeling shy would never back from anything now because of that stupid robbery incident she started to make herself look and feel pathetic and helpless. _

_Well not anymore…_

_She stared at Rose smiling with a determined look written all over her face "I know what I'm going to do now." She stated "And I'm going to be honest this might be the most insane thing I will ever do in my life."_

_-Flashback End-_

"I just felt guilty about you being what you are because of me." Akiza answer "I want to become a demon so that you wouldn't have to go through it alone. You helped me now let me help you."

"Akiza…"

"Now come on let's get this thing started."

Yusei smirked as she transformed into Huntress and ignited her chains on fire _**"I will warn you though Akiza this will be painful." **_Huntress and Yusei said at once

Huntress started to spin the fiery chains around over her head before sending it towards Akiza. As it reached her it started circling around her body, during that time Huntress started to recite a chant

_May the earth shatter underneath us;_

_May the oceans dry before us;_

_May the sun extinguish itself above us;_

_Grant upon me Power O Lord Satin in Hell_

_So that I may convert this soul _

_To the darkness of Lucifer himself_

As the chant went of Akiza noticed the sky started to get dark and below her glowing demonic markings that would be seen as a portal; Akiza gave a small gulp "Well there's no turning back now." she muttered

Huntress' eyes and chain glowed bright yellow

_**CONCEDE AND ATONE YOUR WILL TO THE ARCHFIENDS!**_

Huntress gave a sharp tug on her chains causing to wrap around Akiza's body. The flames travelled from the chain to Akiza; the moment the fire had made contact with her body Akiza let out a blood curdling scream as if her whole body was set on fire. Her whole body had writhe around viciously in agony as the flames went from engulfing her to forming a vortex changing colors from yellow to black red and violet. As the flames changed colors the transformation began.

Akiza's hair grew longer and its color went from its natural rose red to pure black her bangs were shortened and swept to the side by a golden hair clip, along with her hair her auburn color eyes also changed to pure black. She grew black Drago/Vampire wings and a red arrow pointed devil's tail.

Her new demonic look was a strapless one piece swimsuit like clothing that revealed a fair amount of her luscious chest, black long coat with a crimson red interior royal violet purple low heeled boots that went up to halfway of her thighs and hugged her slender legs, on her neck was a black collar with an archfiend insignia pendent, wrapped around her waist was a rose red whip with a black handle, on it in gold seductive letters was the name: _**Sultry Dominatrix**_.

Yusei/Huntress rushed towards Akiza's falling body and supported her. The newly transformed demon looked up at Huntress and smiled weakly "Hey" she mused

Huntress' eyes switched from purple to Yusei's signature blue and she smiled back at Akiza

"Hey, how do you feel?"

Akiza looked at her hand before steadying herself and walking around "I feel…okay, do I look okay?"

Yusei looked at her up and down and couldn't but sport a massive blush "You look amazing for a demon." She said making her blushed heavily "So what are you gonna call yourself in that form?"

"I think you know the answer to that?"

Yusei gaped in surprise "Akiza are you sure?"

Akiza nodded "Just like how you recreated me into demon I'm going to recreate the infamous legacy of the Black Rose."

"Okay Akiza if you're sure about this."

"**Okay now that that's over with if there's nothing else keeping us lets gets outta here." **Huntress said to both girls

Both girls complied as they spread their wings and flew up to the hovering plane they entered the cockpit and sat down they looked at each other with excited looks on their faces

"And we're off what's our first destination?"

Yusei looked at the Global-Gps and saw a red dot in Africa "Our first stop…Mazura."

She smiled as she grabbed hold of the steering handle "And here…we…"

She kicked jumped the thrusters "GO!"

The engines roared to life as it blasted off in a white streak and off towards their first temple

End of Chapter

**Well another chapter up and running and sorry if this seems a bit confusing or all over the place I've haven't been myself when it comes to writing lately hopefully it'll go away soon. Anyways in this one we see Akiza becomes a demon. Also we learn a little bit about Akiza's past. Other than that there's not much else going on just basically a little drabble about what happened after the school. Next chapter we go back to the main story plot and our two girls will meet two certain angels. Until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**See you next time.**


End file.
